Summer Memories
by Drafted 12
Summary: Even while facing the daunting task of heading once more into the arena, Johanna Mason finds comfort in her past.
1. Chapter 1

Johanna Mason simply stood, taking in the prospect of having to compete in th Games for a second time. For most it would be a terrifying and daunting thinig to face. Not for her, she wasn't scared. Or perhaps she was, maybe that's why she had come here, to wipe the fear away and comfort herself.

She stood in her bathroom, the luxuries of the Capitol protrding from every concievable corner. All she cared about, however, was the mirror. She looked deep and long into it, taking in the georgeous beauty reflected within it. The figure within it stood bare and bold, flesh rippling with goosebumps. It's breasts were perfectly rounded and squeezable, perched loftily upon it's chest, it's nipples beginning to perk up in desire and anticipation. It's curves were tempting, smooth and rolling, not too much, and not too little, the type of curve that just blends and accepts embrace. The lines on the figure's abdomen were suttle and sensual, the lusty dipps of a washboard like stomach. It's thighs were firm and rounded cradling between them a warm fleshy pink opening. The figure's green eyes stared back with wide pupils and expression that was all too familiar. Hunger, desire need. This was Johanna Mason.

Johanna soaked in the beauty of her own body, even that being enough to send a tingle through her body and a wetness to her core. She traipsed over to the ridge of the tub and sat on it, delicately tracing the rim of pleasure. A gentle soft moan escaped her lips. Contary to popular beleif, Johanna hadn't had very many sexual experiences in her life. But she still remebered them. And never would she forget the very first time she had experienced the glory of intamacy. Even now the memory was powerful enough to send her fingers dipping into the wetness. She moaned once more.

It had been the summer before she would be sent into her very first Hunger Game. The air was warm, but it mingled with a cool breeze. She was with all the other women planting the seeds for new trees that would replace those cut down and logged by their men that year. She was seventeen, her breasts had long scince blossomed, and her lips were plush and kissable. Yet this was the first time in a long time she hadn't been focusing on herself, letting her own temptations drive her into pleasure. Ahead of her stood another girl, also seventeen whose beauty matched, possibly even surpassed that of Johanna: Selena. Her hair was blond, much lighter thatn that of Johanna's brown, and glinted in the sun. Her eyes were a stunning brown and her mouth was indescribably beautiful. Yet even better was the fact that the heat was starting to set in, and the sheen of sweat was starting to make Selen's shirt stick to her frame, revealing her tempting curves that caused Johanna's mind to dive into wild places. Yet everytime Selena would bend over to plant another seed into the ground, her shirt would dip wide open, revealing a pair of firm round breasts.

Johanna couldn't take it after ten more minutes and rushed off with her excuse "I have to go to the bathroom". She darted through the trees until she found a beautiful clearing overgrown with meadow grass and flowers. Sighing with anticipation, she peeled of her clothes and hung them from an overhead branch. The grass sent rippling sensations up her spine and across her inner thighs as she sat slowly upon the grass, a pleasant flowery aroma in her nostrills. She slowly slid a finger, then two, then three into her warm folds, quivering. Her mind came alive with the image of Selena, nude, stradling her, lips locked onter her own. She moaned. She slid her fingers out and then back in. And then again, faster. Then faster. Soon the clearing became alive with wet smacking sounds.

Her imagination had moved onwards, Selena's tounge sliding past her folds, when a rustling sounded. Johanna opened her eyes, the image fading. She attempted to stop but couldn't, the pleasure was too enticing. She did manage to slow down however. Another figure walked into the clearing. Selena, the real one. Her shirt and bra had already been removed and slung over her shoulder, leaving her bare breasts to bounce with each step, the pants that wrapped her legs the only thing that kept Johanna from orgasm.

Selena looked up, noticing Johanna propped up against her tree, fingers gliding into her wetness. "Oh! I'm sorry! Didn't mean to walk in! I thought I was the only one who used this place! I can go...come back later. I'm so sorry."

"No. no that's fine. I'll go." Johanna replied, flushed.

"No! Why make you give up your pleasure. I'll go"

"No!" Johanna cried out. "Stay"

Selena smiled, an unbelievably cute smile. "Alright, but I'll give you some privacy." She said before walking around to the otherside of the tree.

Johanna finnaly managed to stop as she strained her ears, heart pounding. She heard a faint russle and plop and pants and underwaer were removed and thrown into the grass. Then came the sound of a body shifting upon the grass, getting comfortable. Then there was deadening silence for a minute or two before there came a moan. Johanna felt her muscles contract, more wetness added to the mix. Then came the sound of wet flesh beating against itself, growing louder and louder. Johanna struggled to form a visual in her mind but for some reason couldn't. She bit her bottom lip. She couldn't take this anymore. She stood up, dripping slightly, and ran around the tree. There sat Selena, breasts bumping up and down with each thrust. Her eyes flew open when she heard Johanna, and she began to drink in Johanna's body. Without thinking, Johanna threw herself onto the blond, strandling her, and planted her lips on the other's. Selena screamed into Johanna's mouth and Johanna felt a warm fluid spray itself all over her thighs, dropplets pelting her own sensitive skin triggering her own orgasm. She saw the fluid sprinkle itself all over Selena's washboard stomach and out of sheer compulsion she thrust herself against Selena, sweet areas coliding sending up more sprays and screams. Johanna clenched her jaw so hard it hurt while Selena screamed out loud "Oh! Yes! Yes! AAAARRRGGGHHH!" The high-pitched shout was the swwetest thing Johanna had ever heard.

Johanna's eyes snapped open as her muscles convulesed. Again. And again. And again. She was back in the bathroom and her fingers appeared as a blur. Loud wet spattering sounds rang out as each pulse of pleasure sent a stream across the bathroom, drenching the mirror, dousing her own reflection. The image of herself basking in her pleasure brought on another wave. Selena would very well bring her comfort to soothe the pain up until she faced the Arena once more, but, until then, it was just her and Selena. Sensuous, georgeous Selena.


	2. Chapter 2

As Johanna sat in her restroom, the final few spasms of pleasure ravaging her mind, Katniss Everdeen stood many floors above, gazing out at the glittering night skyline from her perch on the roof. The breeze was surprisingly cool, but welcomed. It was refreshing, allowed her to relax. At least somewhat.

She couldn't sleep. Not now. The Capitol had managed to get their hands on her once again. The little comfort she had was very small indeed. She did now have some experience. But so did the other twenty-three. She could never put her nerves to rest entirely. Not by herself. But Peeta could. She remembered that night, a year ago, when they had both stood on this very balcony, looking out on this very city, they very city that wanted them dead. He had been able to wash her fears away, to give their suicidal foray into the arena a purpose. If only she had known just how much of a help that that was at the time. Now she was alone up here, no Peeta to comfort her, assure her. She desperately wished he was.

Instead, she stood there, mind clouded with memories of him, and simply let her thoughts dwell there. Her mind darted through the memories of him for several minutes before a quick jolt of sensation brought her mind snapping back to the present. She glanced down, surprised, to find her fingers nestled between her thighs, tracing circles about the sensitive area, slowly massaging the fabric that was beginning to darken and dampen.

Katniss paused for a moment, fingers halting their graceful dance. Had she really let herself go that far? The last time she had pleasured herself had been a year and a half ago, out in the woods of District 12, perched up in a tree. She had been fifteen then, and it was only the second time she had ever done it. And her mind had been affixed to Gale, not Peeta. She remembered it clearly, because the resulting orgasm had caused her to fall out of her tree. Her very first time had also been in the woods, by her pond, also about Gale. She had been fourteen. That one had by far been the best, it had been raining, and she had never experienced an orgasm before.

She placed her fingers gently back onto the damp fabric and immediately felt her body yearn for more. Why did she not do this more often?

She resumed her slow circular rubbing, slowly increasing in speed. And for the first time, she let her mind rest on someone other than Gale. Her mind was now flooding with images of Peeta, his mouth between her legs. A moan escaped her mouth, eyes closed. She felt the hunger for more grow and slid her hand into her pants rather than over.

Johanna Mason climbed the stairs up to the rooftop balcony, thirsting for a little fresh air after her hot and stuffy session. She didn't bother to throw on any clothes. Sure they probably had cameras covering every corner of the building, but she didn't care. She was beautiful, and she knew it. And as long as people wanted to look, she would let them look, clothes or not, she knew she was beautiful. For all she knew, her nude form could be being broadcast across all Panem right now. Oh well.

The first thing she was aware of as she reached the top of the stairs was the cool night breeze enveloping her. Flowing over her shoulders, around her neck, sliding over one pair of lips, and rolling across the other. The next thing she took note of was the sound that he had heard from herself not twenty minutes ago in her bathroom was echoing about the rooftop. A gentle wet smacking sound. The spine-tingling noise of a young woman half-sighing half-whimpering in a cloud of self induced ecstasy

The third thing she noticed was the familiar wetness and tingling returning to her. Begging her to sate her thirst. Her fingers trembled

Johanna scanned the rooftop, and found the culprit. A certain black-haired Katniss Everdeen. The young girl had one hand down the front of her pants, and the other fumbling about, attempting to get those very pants off her hips, and to her ankles instead. She finnaly suceeded and half fell, half sat on the floor, her wide hips and washboard-like stomach glowing gently in the city light. Especially beautiful was the pool of wetness that spread between her thighs and down to the floor, it caught and reflected all the city lights, appearing as a glowing and glittering puddle of jewels.

Johanna let her fingers dip into her own warmth and wetness.

Katniss' fantasy had changed, she now watched herself and Peeta go at it from an outside point of view, and found herself wondering what it would be like for Peeta himself. Then it morphed yet again and she found herself lying on a bed, her hair sprawled out, eyes glinting, nipples perked up upon her breasts as another woman straddled her, a woman who looked oddly familiar: herself. Katniss gazed into the eyes of her other self and had little time to brace herself before she was smothered full on the mouth by herself, tongues dancing, breasts snuggling up against one another.

Then the other Katniss pulled back and pecked her on the breast, and then just below. Lower and lower she went, kissing all the way, one hand holding firmly onto her left cheek, the other, her right breast. The other Katniss kissed her gingerly on the belly button, tongue dipping into it briefly, then lower, and lower. Katniss moaned once more, much louder than previously, and bit her bottom lip as the Katniss above her dipped her tongue deep into her fleshy folds. And then pulled out. Then went back in, and back out. And back in, now with both fingers and tongue. Then a power she had felt only twice before, once when fourteen, once when fifteen, rushed up to meet her.

Johanna was brushing her left nipple lightly when she hear Katniss go, a high-pitched hoarse wail that cracked more than once. Then another wail. She watched as a jet of fluid sent itself soaring through the air, city lights glinting off it as it went, a stream of multi-colored glitter. It soared gracefully through the air before disappearing over the railings. Katniss' screams subsided into moans, moans filled with a mixture of exhaustion, pleasure, and triumph.

What came next was perhaps the most beautiful thing Johanna had ever seen. Katniss' jet of fluid had evidently triggered the force field that surrounded the roof, falling down several stories before the field sent it hurtling back up through the air. As Katniss lay there, panting, eyes closed, chest rising and falling, muscles still clenching with the last few remaining convulsions of pleasure, her jet came flying back over the railings.

It fell in a beautiful curtain of glittering multi-colored droplets, each one reflecting a different color of city lights, and looked much like rain. This was better than rain though. It sprinkled back down upon it's creator, as if returning a gift. And after a few moments it finished drizzling down upon her, decorating her already beautiful body with millions of glittering colored specks.

The sight of such a beautiful, and such a young woman, laying there, covered in such beauty was too much for Johanna. She went off having barely stuck the tip of a finger within her folds.

Girls, let me know if the description of the feeling is accurate.


	3. Update

Anything you want to see, some suggestions for the story, email me at


End file.
